


And They Will Miss You

by MagickShop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amusement Parks, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Carnival, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Ghosts, M/M, New Orleans, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagickShop/pseuds/MagickShop
Summary: in which keith and lance are ghosts trapped in an amusement park that's stuck in time.





	And They Will Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> this is shitty bc i wrote it in a little under an hour, also i was listening to Carnival Hearts by Kayla Diamond while writing this, i suggest you listen to it because it helps fit the mood. this is also based off of the six flags that was abandoned after hurricane katrina

_"Come on guys, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! If we don't at least try to make light of the situation we'll just be stuck here all sad and mopey with nothing to do!" Lance whined, wrapping his arm around his boyfriends torso and slowly leaning into him. Keith let out a loud sigh, he knew that his boyfriend was going to sneak into Six Flags even if the rest of the group decided it was too dangerous and stupid, which meant that he'd be forced to tag along to make sure Lance didn't get hurt._

_Everyone was quiet for a moment until Pidge spoke as they adjusted their glasses, "I mean, it doesn't sound like a completely terrible idea. And we could die if we stayed here during the hurricane as well so Lance is right, we might as well sneak in and have some fun." Lance grinned widely and hugged Keith tighter. "See, even Pidge thinks it's a good idea! That means we have to go."_

Pidge sat up from their bed, covered in sweat. It had been almost five years since they'd made some of the dumbest decisions of their life at age 15, and they still had nightmares about it. Of course they didn't happen too often anymore, as Pidge had learned to cope after multiple sessions of intense therapy, but the dreams always came back twice as hard when August came around. If someone were to ask them about their biggest regret, it wouldn't be persuading the others to go but it would be what happened the day they arrived at the amusement park. Pidge laid back down and closed their eyes, remembering the last conversation they had with the young lovers

_It was around 8am and the group had successfully snuck into the park grounds with their supplies. Allura had a weird feeling about this, she strongly as if something bad was going to happen, but she decided it was just the rush of sneaking into Six Flags and brushed it off. "Guys are we really sure this is a good idea? Like we could really die out her-" Hunk was cut off as Lance patted his back and told him to loosen up. They quietly conversed with each other while hiding in the theater of the closed park. All was well until around 4pm when the weather radio that Pidge had brought told them that the hurricane would most likely hit the next morning, and that everyone should evacuate New Orleans as soon as possible._

_"I think we should be smart and go back home, we'd be able to get to higher grounds to avoid being caught in the possible flooding." Shiro said as he put his arm around Allura, who nodded in agreement. "Yeah the idea of this was fun and all but it's just way too dangerous, I don't think we should take the risk." Hunk said as he moved over towards where Shiro and Allura were standing. Coran agreed as well, and followed Hunk to where the others were starting to prep their stuff to leave._

_"Oh come on guys are you really bailing already? What about the fun once in a life time experience!" Lance said while pouting at the group, "Traitors!"._

_"They're right you know, we could really die if we stay out here." Keith poked Lance's cheek as he pouted. "We'll be fine Keith, they're just worrying for no reason." Keith looked at his adopted brother Shiro for help. Keith silently watched as Lance stared at the others, trying to get them to change their minds. "Sorry buddy, but i'm out too. Matt found out I snuck out and told me to get back as soon as possible." Pidge gave Lance and Keith a quick hug, "Stay safe out here guys." they said as they walked back towards the way they snuck into the park._

Pidge didn't know when Hunk, Shiro, Allura, and Coran left the two boys alone at the park. They didn't know how the boys died either, as their bodies were never recovered. What they did know was that Six Flags was completely flooded by morning time, with over seven feet of flood water drowning the place. Six Flags couldn't drain the water until two months after the hurricane. The only thing they were sure of was that they'd never get to see Keith and Lance ever again, they'd never be able to jokingly tease them about their relationship, they couldn't talk about conspiracy theories with Keith, and they couldn't annoy Lance. The last thing Pidge had gotten from either of them were selfies and pictures of them playing on the rides.

They sighed as they thought about the lovers, at least they passed on with each other. 

 

\---

 

After Pidge mourned the loss of their friends for long enough, they ate and decided to text the group. After Lance and Keith passed they slowly started to seperate, but they all still deeply cared for each other like family. 

The group talked for a while, before Pidge got an idea. As far as they know none of them had been back to Six Flags since the incident, it was still abandoned so it would probably be easy to get in. Pidge felt as if this was what they should do, go back to the last place their group was complete, and get closure once and for all. The group agreed to meet up on the 30th of August, which is the day Keith and Lance were assumed dead. They took a glimpse at the picture of the lovers that they had framed and hung on their living room wall, Keith was smiling into the camera and Lance was blushing with his head in Keith's chest and you could see part of a ride they were sitting on in the background, before deciding to sleep the day off as a sinking feeling sunk into their chest.

 

\---

 

When the group arrived in the park grounds, everyone was silent. It felt eerie, as if they we're back to five years ago and as if they were teasing Keith and Lance for being too cute. But they weren't. The severe water damage and rusted rides made that clear, but they all felt as if the park was still alive, as if their friends were still alive. They all stood awkwardly until Shiro asked if they wanted to visit the theater. The last place they'd physically seen their friends.

As the group walked into the now run down building, they once again strongly felt as if their friends were still with them. They were still silent until Allura spotted something red from the corner of her eye, she silently walked over toward it and gasped when she saw what it was. It was Keith's favorite jacket. How it had survived the flooding and all the time that had passed made no sense to any of them. Shiro teared up as he picked the jacket up, which was surprisingly clean.

"Do you guys think they're stuck here?" Pidge whispered as they leaned over Shiro's shoulder to look at the jacket. "Their ghosts I mean." They corrected themself. 

"I certainly think it's possible." Allura said as she watched Shiro fold the jacket and hug it close to his chest. "Maybe we should say some proper goodbyes while we're here." She added.

They all gathered around and sat in the middle of the empty theater, and they got everything they needed to get off their chests out into the air, hopefully to where their friends could hear. By the time they were done everyone had puffy eyes. The air around them felt lighter and they felt more at peace with themselves and each other. They felt like a family again.

But unfortunately the moon had risen and the stars started to fill the night sky, signaling that it was time to leave. The group said their goodbyes and then joined for a group hug, which they all considered their last full group hug as it still felt like Keith and Lance were with them.

"Goodbye pals, i hope you're happy out here." Pidge was the first one to leave again.

 

\---

 

Keith and Lance smiled as they watched their friends hug. The boys knew that they'd all meet again and that this wasn't the last time, but until then they'd enjoy each others presence. Lance brought the shorter boy into a gentle kiss before they headed back towards the rides, which were all operating fine in their eyes. They got on the tallest roller coaster, and Keith noticed how much happier and prettier Lance had seemed under the neon lights from the roller coaster.

"I love you, Lance."

"I love you too, Keith."

As soon as they were done speaking the roller coaster took off, and the two lovers were back in their paradise of never ending fun.


End file.
